Florence Brennan
Florence Brennan was the daughter of Rudyard Shelton and Shakila Brennan. Personality Florence routinely relied on her feminine frame to get people to underestimate her. Her early years convinced her that deception is the only way to get ahead, and to that end she often attempted to control others, either through strength, seduction, or convincing others to take her side. She was capable of defeating characters much tougher than her through simple bare-knuckles brawling, but her controlling and secretive nature made it difficult for allies to trust her. However she learns how to actually trust and care for Junior and Malte by the end. Character history Early history Florence was born to Shakila Brennan in 2009, who had been impregnated from a one-night stand with Dr. Rudyard Shelton. Shakila and her two lovers, Slash and Agito, raised Florence in poverty. ("CS:Origins") Florence eventually ran away from home and became a poor stripper in Detroit, until Agent Pomson approached her and offered her a fortune if Florence would simply assist Pomson in arresting James Zanasiu Jr and Malte Kerzach. (Ask the Characters) In 2022, Florence visited her father in Glencoe after attempting to track him down for some time; she had assumed he had stayed in America, but was finally pointed on the right path after to talking to some of his former friends (later revealed to be ROSS). He died of a brain hemorrhage the day she met him. (Shelton's Last Day) 2033 Florence first met James and Malte when te pair were trapped outside after participating in the Nudie Run. The three decided to solve the long-lost mystery of Dr. Zanasiu's disappearance. The three traveled to Carson City Camp and met General Mitchell Crota who unwittingly gives them the bridge coordinates Dr. Zanasiu used. That night, the three sleep in the UC3R dorm room, but get attacked by Agent Pomson. When Florence knocks Pomson out, the three flee to Washington DC in the hopes of meeting a contact of Florence's. ("CS:Pilot") After reaching the Smithsonian, the contact turns out to be ROSS, who has been imprisoned as a museum exhibit in a wing dedicated to the Einstein-Rosen bridge. The three break him out of the Smithsonian, and discover that there are four potential coordinate sets where James could have gone. They investigate the first, in the Blue Ridge Mountains, but it turns out ot be wrong. ("CS:Breaking Up") The next set, in the impoverished city Tenant's Way, is a bust too. However, they make a powerful contact, Cimarron, who grants them one future jump through the Tenant's Way bridge whenever they want it. ("CS:Under-Covered") The next set brings them to the tropical Hughes Island, where they unwittingly run afoul of the Iromish tribe. They also meet Johan, who tells them about their parent's past history with Pelvanida and a terrorist force that fought them back in 2009. When the coordinates prove incorrect, the trio head to the desert settlement where the terrorists used to live. ("CS:The Man Who Was an Island") Agent Pomson proves herself to be working with the surviving settlers, and Junior is forced to fight a one-man battle to free his friends. He learns from Werner Donitz that he and Florence are doomed to die an early death from Shelton's disease. Junior untimately defeats Pomson in single-hand combat, but the coordinates prove to be wrong. After the three friends break up over disagreements, Florence returns to the Iromish to be their Chieftess. ("CS:Signs of the Father") Florence quickly becomes dissatisfied with how things ended, and flees the island with Johan. She relocates her friends and helps solve the bridge mystery. She then travels through the Tenant's Way bridge with Junior. 2053 Traveling through the bridge, Florence and Junior briefly meet Dr. Zanasiu before being cured of Shelton's disease by Malte, who has grown up to be a government agent. However they are now trapped in the future. ("CS:The Meaning of Love") Category:Civilians Category:Characters Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Performers Category:Shelton family tree